kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Evol-Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Mad Rogue. It is the basis of the weaker Build Driver and uses a variant of the Fullbottles known as the . The origin of Evolto's original Evol-Driver is unknown, but it was damaged when Evolto decimated Mars using the Pandora Box. However, when Soichi Isurugi first discovered the box, Evolto managed to possess him and used his body to unearth the Evol-Driver and brought it along with the box to Earth. When Shinobu Katsuragi was contacted by Evolto, he repaired it and studied it along with Evolto himself. His son, Takumi Katsuragi, eventually hid it away from Evolto, recognizing Evolto's destructive goals. Much later, Evolto bargained with Sento Kiryu to find it in exchange for Taizan Himuro's life. Sento discovered Shinobu's hidden research and recognized the Evol-Driver as the power source for the Fullbottle-purifying device that he built, retrieving it and reassembling it. With the help of Gentoku Himuro, Sento and the other Riders planned to save Taizan without giving the Evol-Driver to Evolto, but Nariaki Utsumi managed to steal it out of Misora Isurugi's hands and threw it to Evolto. According to the research of Shinobu Katsuragi, a Hazard Level of 5 is a required to transform using the Evol-Driver, a level unattainable by any normal human. He also describes the Evol-Driver as being able to consume the power of the Pandora Box and control the universe.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evol-Driver-Notes-2.jpg Functionality Transformation Similarly to the Build Driver, Kamen Rider Evol transforms by inserting two Evolbottles into the Evol-Driver and cranking the lever. Unlike the Build Driver's Best Match combinations of two paired Fullbottles, Evol accesses his forms using the Rider Evolbottle along with any other Evolbottle to access a Rider form themed after the varying Evolbottle used. The Evol-Driver is still capable of using normal Fullbottles to transform into a Rider form in the same way as the Build Driver, and also recognizes Best Matches, as seen with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue transforming using the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It is unknown why the forms accessed with the Evol-Driver do not utilize Halfbodies in their construction. While Evol, using Evolbottles, features the diagonal undersuit of Halfbodies, Mad Rogue does not. Finishers While transformed, Evol/Mad Rogue initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. Evol's finisher is the . *'Cobra Form:' This finisher has two variations: **Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. **Evol delivers a flaming punch *'Dragon Form:' Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. Evoltic Finish Prelude.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) (Prelude) Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) Evoltic Finish VS Volcanic Knuckle.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Punch) Dragon Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Dragon Form) The finisher of Evol Match forms is the . Evol can access finishers utilizing Fullbottles by inserting one along with his Rider Evolbottle. This allows him to execute a finisher attack named after the Fullbottle used. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Evol-Driver was provided by , who voiced Evolto/Blood Stalk in the series. Notes *The Evol-Driver also demonstrates backwards-compatibility with regular Fullbottles. *The Evol-Driver's looping stand-by music is a modified version of , the symphony previously used in the opening scene of episode 29. **Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolto's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. *The Evol-Driver is similar to the White Wizard Driver, the first upgrade-type Driver to possess the same core aspects as its base: **Uses the same type of trinkets to transform. **Most of the older trinkets have different announcements with the new Driver. **Used primarily by an antagonist that pretended to be an ally. **Produces more power than its base due to the background of the wielder. **Ending announcements for transformations and finishers reference the background of the user. *Like the Mach Driver Honoh, the Evol Driver announces most of the inserted Fullbottles in the opposite language as the Build Driver counterpart, so that if the Bottle name in the Build Driver is in Japanese, the Evol-Driver will announce it in English and vice versa. Examples includehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6ycD4F5oo: *Diamond = *Comic = '|マンガ}} *Taka = *Gatling = "}} *Lion = *Soujiki = *Harinezumi = *Syoubousya = *Kaizoku = *Densya = *Octopus = *Light = *Phoenix = *Wolf = *Smapho = *Unicorn = *Keshigomu = *Rose = *Kuma = *Televi = *Turtle = *Watch = *Kabutomushi = *Dog = *Spider = *Reizoko = *Kujira = *Jet = *Shika = *Tora = *Kirin = *Senpuki = *Same = *Sai = *Hachi = *Sensuikan = *Magnet = *Separate Legend Rider Fullbottles are announced in the opposite language: *Doctor = "}} *Mahoutsukai = *Yujou = *Faust/Hokuto Three Crows/Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.'s Fullbottles are announced in the opposite language: *Bat = *(Gear) Engine = "}} *Gear Remocon = '|リモートコントローラー|Rimōto Kontorōrā}} *Crocodile Crack = "}} *Castle = *Fukurou = *Kuwagata = *Hammer = *Shimauma = Zebra '( ゼブラ ''Zebura) *When inserting a Legend Rider Fullbottle in the Evol-Driver, it will pronounce the Legend Rider's corresponding Final Formhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK3fnf4Fvk0. *Fourze = *Wizard = *Gaim = *Drive = *Ghost = *Ex-Aid = *Unused Fullbottles: *Hasami = *Kyoryu = *Kappumen = *Energy Drink = *Keisatsukan = *However, it is unknown why there are certain Fullbottles (i.e. Tank, Tantei, USB Memory, etc.) that do not follow this trend. **Some of them, specifically Tank, Lock, and the currently unreleased Kyoryu Fullbottle, trigger new transformation announcements for Evol when paired with the Rider Evolbottle. This could mean the release of future Evolbottles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiYCDHD252U&t=0s **Sounds for the F1, Gold, Scorpion, Kangaroo, Ichigou, Kuuga-OOO, Showa Rider and Heisei Rider Fullbottles are not included in the Evol-Driver. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)